


hot stuff

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex Gone Wrong, Sexual Mishaps, horniness induced poor decisions, wash your hands people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: “It burns,” Buck whined, clumsily getting off of the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. “Why does it burn?”Eddie thought back to the hot peppers he’d cut not even half an hour ago and his eyes widened with the realization.“Shit.”Or, the one where a romantic evening together goes awry because of some red hot chilli peppers (and by that, I don't mean the band)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 323





	hot stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some smut, and then this happened. As a PSA, please wash your hands before you put them inside someone for both of your sakes.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Eddie and Buck finally had the house all to themselves.

Eddie loved his son, he really, truly did but he'd never been more grateful for his shockingly active social life than once he started dating Buck. Sleepovers and school workshops weren't only the best way for Eddie to deal with his chores while Chris was otherwise occupied; now they revolved almost solely around Buck.

While they started their relationship slowly for both of their sakes, wanting to see if there really was something there between them, things quickly caught fire, as they often did when you put two matches together. It became very clear very quickly that they were both committed to making this work and that after spending _years_ having what was basically their equivalent of foreplay, there was only so long they could hold themselves back.

Eddie's only regret was waiting to have that conversation on the last night of Christopher’s camp trip. Because after that night, getting some privacy became near impossible. Christopher was starting his new school year which was always chaotic, their job were always busy and while they still spent as much of their free time together as they possibly could, it was never quite private enough for certain activities.

For the last few months, their private time was limited to quick hand jobs and blowjobs in the scant time between getting off from work and picking up Chris from school and slow and very quiet sex late at night while Christopher was long asleep in his room. But since neither one of them was great at staying quiet, even those activities were fairly limited since the last thing Eddie wanted was to traumatize his son for life.

But now that things with school have finally settled down and their lives went back to their usual routine, Christopher was off on a weekend sleepover and the stars have aligned to give both Buck and Eddie the night off. Those stars mainly being Bobby who had gotten sick of their mournful stares at one another all over the station as they struggled to keep their hands to themselves.

He was a father, after all; he knew how these things went.

Either way, now that they had this opportunity, Eddie would be damned if he let it slip through his fingers. 

It was Buck who insisted they make a whole night of it, showing up at Eddie's door with a bag full of groceries and a plan for making them dinner from scratch. Apparently, Bobby had taught him an amazing pressure cooker stew recipe that he was dying to try and figured tonight would be a perfect opportunity. He had been itching to get his hands on the pressure cooker Eddie got as a moving in present from his Abuela since he found it tucked away in one of his kitchen cabinets weeks ago.

Eddie's plans for the night weren't nearly as elaborate. He’d planned on ordering them some pizza, dragging Buck to bed as they waited for the delivery, eating said pizza in bed for ultimate efficiency because they would not be leaving that bed until they absolutely had to if it was up to him.

But then Buck had used his pretty blue eyes on him and that combined with a pout that should not be that effective on a nearly thirty year old man had Eddie folding like a flimsy house of cards. It was kind of embarrassing, honestly, how easy it was for Buck to boss him around.

Not that he minded too much, if he was being honest with himself. They both knew who was in charge when they were in the bedroom and Eddie was more than okay with that arrangement.

Eddie fetched them beers while Buck set up in the kitchen, navigating the space with ease that Eddie couldn’t help but be pleased by. Things were a bit awkward when they first took this step together but finally, they’ve reached a stage where they were before just as best friends. Buck no longer hesitated to let himself inside his house with his key, and was back to feeling comfortable instead of shying away or worrying about being too much.

Eddie leaned against the counter and sipped at his beer as he ogled Buck in his element until Buck turned to him with an amused look.

“Are you really going to stand there and stare at me the entire time?” he asked, incredulous.

Eddie smirked, letting his eyes trail over the length of Buck’s gorgeous – and unfortunately, still fully dressed – body. “It’s a good view.”

Buck rolled his eyes and pointed at the vegetables he’d washed and lined up on the counter. “I know you can’t cook but you can still chop, so. Get to it.”

Eddie grumbled under his breath, but it was all for show. He liked helping out any way he could in the kitchen when there was no way for him to mess up the entire meal and Buck knew it. Plus, the sooner they got this thing cooking, the sooner they could get to the other plans of the night.

In companiable silence, Buck went about browning the meat and seasoning while Eddie chopped the vegetables, some potatoes and carrots and quite a few hot peppers because after spending so often having meals at Eddie’s house, Buck had gotten addicted to the extra heat.

Once he was done, he passed the chopping board to Buck and went about washing his hands and cleaning the counter as Buck added all the vegetables inside the pot. He was busy stirring it and adding more seasoning by the time Eddie was done and with nothing to distract himself with, Eddie came to bother him instead. Giving Buck some extra incentive to hurry things up couldn’t hurt.

He came to stand behind Buck, wrapped his arms around his waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Smells good,” he hummed, pressing small kisses over the length of Buck’s neck while his hand slipped under Buck’s shirt and rubbed gently at the skin there, eliciting a full body shiver.

“Eddie,” Buck warned him but didn’t even try to push him away, simply tilted his head to the side to give Eddie more space, which he took full advantage of. He picked out a good spot that could still be hidden by his uniform shirt and bit down, hard enough to leave a mark and make Buck hiss at the same time as he all but melted into Eddie’s hold.

Discovering that their kinks perfectly aligned with one another was quite a fun revelation, though it made their lack of privacy all the more frustrating. Why weren’t they already in the bedroom again?

Right. Food.

Eddie forced himself to step away, Buck making a sound of protest so pitiful that he nearly changed his mind. But doing this here in the kitchen near an open flame and surrounded by sharp knives was not smart and he’d rather take full advantage of his nice comfortable bed instead.

“Food first,” Eddie said, nipping at his ear. Buck shot him an annoyed look that nearly made him laugh. “Trust me, you’ll need the energy for what I have planned for you tonight.”

“You’re evil,” Buck decided but he did return to finishing up the food prep as Eddie started making his way to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to pull off his shirt as slowly and seductively as he could. The rush of curse words that slipped from Buck’s tongue was music to his ears and he chuckled as he proceeded to walk away. “Don’t you dare start without me!”

“Better hurry up then!”

Eddie shucked off his pants and dug out a few condoms and the lube from his nightstand, setting them on the side of the bed for easy access. He didn’t want anything in the way once they got going because he was officially fresh out of patience.

He caught Buck as he rushed into the room and pushed him against the closest wall, devouring his mouth with a heated kiss that Buck eagerly returned. God, he’d missed this so much. And it seems like he wasn’t the only one judging by the fact that Buck couldn’t stop kissing him long enough for Eddie to even get him out of his shirt.

Finally, Eddie managed to guide them to the bed and pushed Buck down. Buck let himself fall, completely trusting in a way that had Eddie’s heart beating into overdrive. He was quick to get out of his jeans and Eddie helped him until he was laid out over the bed stark naked and eager for anything Eddie had in store for him tonight.

Buck immediately reached out for Eddie after one look from Eddie, he gulped and raised his hands up to hold onto the headboard. The fact that he was not even pretending that he wasn’t laid out here completely at Eddie’s mercy showed just how desperate he was for this, just as much as Eddie if not more.

They really had to find a way around their lack of privacy. Going this long without this just wasn’t an option. Eddie might have to invest in a better, more sound proof house. Or a pair of really good headphones for Christopher. His birthday _was_ coming up fairly soon.

Eddie gave Buck a kiss for good behavior, bracing himself above him with one arm while the other pressed against the already blooming bruise on his neck, eliciting a hiss. So responsive, so lovely. Why haven’t they been doing this all along? Honestly, the fact that it took them such a long time to finally get together was a tragedy.

“Please don’t tease,” Buck pleaded, already out of breath, biting back a whine when Eddie thumbed at his nipple. “I’ve been so good today, haven’t I?”

“You have,” Eddie allowed, picking up a bottle of lube and coating his fingers. He sat up on his knees between Buck’s spread legs and took a moment to just- to just _look_ at him. He was so gorgeous like this, flushed and eager and all but begging for his touch. And he would, too, if Eddie asked. It’s not like they had to be quiet tonight.

But Buck was very good and he did ask so nicely and how could Eddie ever deny him anything? He’d save the begging for the second round.

Bypassing his straining cock, he reaches between Buck’s legs and slowly rubbed around his hole, getting it nice and wet and relaxed before he slipped a finger inside, Buck taking it in with practiced ease. He said he wouldn’t tease, but he loved this, loved taking his time to work Buck open on his fingers, get him to moan and sigh and arch so prettily into his touch.

When he thought Buck was ready, he added a second finger, freezing when Buck’s face twisted into a pained grimace.

“Too much?” he asked, already withdrawing his fingers. He’d been so slow and careful so he doesn’t know what went wrong.

Buck shook his head. “No, it’s good. Just- maybe try more lube?”

“Of course.” He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and started again slowly, one finger only and Buck immediately hissed through his teeth.

“Ow,” he said, face scrunching up with obvious pain. “Ow, ow, _ow_ -“

Eddie pulled out, worried. “What is it? What did I do?”

He definitely used more than enough lube, and he knew he didn’t cut Buck or hurt him in any way because he made sure to keep his nails perfectly short and smooth to prevent this exact scenario.

“It burns,” Buck whined, clumsily getting off of the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. “Why does it burn?”

Eddie thought back to the hot peppers he’d cut not even half an hour ago and his eyes widened with the realization.

“Shit.”

Of course. Hot peppers. Annoyingly persistent despite him washing his hands after handling them, Eddie should have known that regular soap wouldn’t do the trick. You’d think he’d learned his lesson after making the same mistake in his younger years that led to him dipping his dick in a bowl of milk out of sheer desperation and here he was, doing the same thing to this unsuspecting boyfriend.

The worst part? He knew there was really no cure all remedy. Buck would just have to ride it out.

He heard the shower turn on and rushed to the bathroom to find Buck aiming the spray of what was probably ice cold water between his legs.

“Buck,” he said, and Buck looked up at him with clear worry in his eyes, his arousal long gone. “You doing okay?”

“What do you think?” he said, words coming out low and wounded and Eddie winced. “Why is this happening?”

“You remember those hot peppers you had me cut for dinner tonight?” Buck’s eyes widened in horror and Eddie ducked his head with shame. “Yeah. That.”

“You didn’t wash your hands?” Buck all but screeched and Eddie didn’t blame him.

Eddie gave him his best sympathetic look as he said, “I did, but apparently not enough. I’m so fucking sorry, Buck. I really didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Buck took a moment to process this information before he groaned and leaned his forehead to the cold tile of the shower.

“How do we fix this?” Eddie bit at his lip and hesitated for a moment too long. Buck looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. “Eddie. How do we _fix_ this?”

“We can’t.” Buck looked like he was about to cry so Eddie quickly added, “There’s ways to help soothe the burn, though.”

Buck took in a deep breath, visibly collecting his composure. “Tell me.”

“First off, water isn’t going to help much. In fact, it’s only going to help spread it around.” Eddie came in and turned off the tap, wrestling the shower head from the tight grip of Buck’s hand, Buck immediately whining at the loss. “Milk seems to work the best. Anything dairy, really.”

“Eddie,” Buck said, very seriously. “You’re not pouring any milk inside my ass. That is where I draw the line.”

“Olive oil then?”

Buck shook his head with a whimper, even as he let Eddie pull him out of the shower stall and gently patted him dry. “No food items. I’ll never be able to look at them the same way again if you do.”

Eddie sighed, leading Buck back to the bed. “I’ll go get you an ice pack then and I think I have some aloe gel stashed somewhere.” He gave Buck a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Buck’s muffled groan was the only response he got.

In the kitchen, the first thing Eddie did was wash his hands again, this time with rubbing alcohol followed by a lot of dish soap which should be enough for now. Then, he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a clean kitchen rag and tucked it under his arm as he tracked down some aloe and a box of nitrile gloves from his first aid supply.

When he walked into the bedroom, Buck was right where he left him, curled up into himself on the bed, clearly in pain and the guilt already gnawing at Eddie intensified tenfold. He couldn’t believe he let this happen. He should have been more careful, but he’d let himself get distracted by Buck and everything else just completely slipped his mind.

Sighing, he pulled out a clean glove from the box and the sound of it snapping into place certainly got Buck’s attention.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Buck asked, looking at him warily.

Using his other hand, Eddie squeezed some of the gel onto his gloved fingers and set the bottle on the nightstand. “I washed my hands properly this time, but I put on a glove just to be safe.”

The last thing he wanted was to cause Buck any more pain than he was already in.

Eddie took a step closer to the bed and Buck sat up with a wince, tucking his legs close to his chest and glaring at him. 

“No,” he said, reaching out a hand and looking pointedly at the bottle of gel. “Give it to me. I can do it myself.”

Eddie fought not to roll his eyes and prayed for patience. “It’ll be easier if I just did it.” He kneeled on the bed but Buck refused to budge. “What’s the problem? I’ll be really careful and I promise it will help.”

Buck shook his head and looked away and Eddie’s chest squeezed with guilt and anguish.

“Fuck, Buck, I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t trust me to ever touch you that way again-“

“What?” Buck’s eyes snapped to his, clearly shocked. “That’s not it.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, surprised at Buck’s reaction to what was Eddie’s perfectly logical conclusion. “What is it then?”

“It’s just…” he trailed off, looking down at the bedspread instead of meeting Eddie’s eyes. “It’s just really fucking embarrassing, okay?”

Eddie blinked at him. “Embarrassing?” Buck didn’t have a shy bone in his body, especially not when he was fully naked and begging Eddie to touch him. It was a lot at first, having to compete with that level of confidence but months into their relationship, there wasn’t a lot they haven’t experienced together. So why this was something that bothered Buck, he didn’t understand. “Not even ten minutes ago you were practically begging me to get inside you. How is this any different?”

“It just is,” Buck insisted. “That was the sexy kind of fingering. This is just plain weird. You’re my boyfriend, not my _doctor_.”

And yeah, Eddie could understand that. But they’d helped each other so much over the years, from physical therapy to icing the bruises and massaging the sore muscles and disinfecting cuts… why did this have to be any different? He wanted to be there for Buck in any way he could, doctor or not. Considering just how personal this kind of care was and the way their relationship was progressing, he didn’t want to draw the line here.

But, if that’s what Buck wanted, if it truly made him feel this uncomfortable, then he wasn’t going to push it. Buck’s comfort was always his first priority.

“You’re saying you don’t have a medical kink?” Eddie joked to ease the tension and the look Buck gave him was so deadpan that Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. “Fine. You can do it yourself. But you have to know that I don’t mind doing this for you, okay? Sure, maybe it is a little weird but considering all the things we’ve been through together, what’s a little medical purpose fingering?”

He could barely say it with a straight face and even Buck himself was struggling to keep his composure before he finally gave in with a groan. He slumped back onto the bed, covering his face with the nearest pillow even as he spread his legs.

“Fine, you can do it. Just, hurry. It’s really starting to burn again.”

Not wanting to prolong Buck’s misery, he quickly got to work. He went excruciatingly slowly, in a way he did when Buck was being particularly bratty and Eddie wanted to drive him insane, first rubbing gently on the red, irritated rim before daring to slip a finger inside, all the while pressing kisses over any part of Buck that he could reach in an attempt to ease his pain and discomfort.

“Eddie,” Buck panted, the blush having now spread from his cheeks all the way down his chest. “Stop that, you’re turning me on.”

“That’s Doctor Diaz, for you Mr. Buckley,” he teased but carefully pulled out, chuckling when Buck slapped at his ass in reproach.

He snapped off the glove and threw it into his trash bin. Buck wrinkled his nose. “Sexy.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Flatterer,” Buck said, hissing when Eddie tucked the ice pack between his cheeks before he moaned in delight. “Oh, this feels so good.”

“Should I be jealous?” Eddie asked, laying down and letting Buck curl up against him as he pulled the covers over them both for ultimate comfort.

Buck hummed, snuggling against him. “Aren’t you always?”

Eddie pinched his side and felt Buck grin against his chest. “Not of an ice pack. Seriously, though. I’m really sorry about this. I should have been more careful. I definitely didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“What? You’re telling me that you didn’t want to spend our one night alone icing my burning ass? Color me shocked.”

“I don’t know.” He pulled Buck closer against him and pressed a kiss on top of his unruly mess of curls. “It’s not what we planned, sure. But it’s not all bad either.”

Buck turned his head to give him an incredulous look. “It’s easy for you to say! Your ass doesn’t feel like you had a hot sauce enema.”

Eddie just barely managed to bite back his laugh and nodded, sympathetic. “Will it make you feel better if I tell you all about my own unfortunate hot pepper experience?”

“Definitely,” Buck said, bracing himself on his forearms over his chest and looking at him expectantly. “I’m listening.”

So, for the sake of commiseration, Eddie told Buck the story behind his own moment of stupidity and horniness, a story that he’d never shared with anyone else and swore that he never would. But seeing Buck laugh so hard he actually cried, even through his obvious pain was well worth a little embarrassment.

*

The next day at work, everyone on the team was sharing smug smirks when Buck walked into the station with a limp in his step that he was failing miserably to hide. It was a struggle to keep his composure because their assumptions couldn’t be farther from the truth. Eddie almost wanted to tell them, just for the look on their faces but Buck had sworn him to secrecy.

“What happened here tonight will not leave this room, got it?” he’d ordered and Eddie had solemnly agreed.

If that meant letting everyone think that he was some sort of sex good who rocked Buck’s world instead of a horny idiot, so be it.

He’d already promised to make it up to Buck later.


End file.
